O Homem do Amanha
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Continuacao da fic Despertar. Anos depois de deixarem Smallville, Lois e Clark se reencontram em Metropolis. E Lois, que ja ama Clark, e sabe do seu segredo, passa tambem a amar o Superman. Versao alternativa. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** O Homem do Amanhã  
**Autor:** dlz  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sinopse**: FIC SPOILER. Continuação da fic Despertar. Anos depois de deixarem Smallville, Lois e Clark se rencontram em Metropolis. E Lois, que já ama Clark, e sabe do seu segredo, passa também a amar o Superman. Versão alternativa.

**PARTE 1**

_Metrópolis, 2011_

_Planeta Diário_

"Quantos 's' em 'massacre'?" perguntou Lois a outro repórter que estava sentado duas mesas à sua.

"Dois!" respondeu ele, e mais um repórter assistente que passava ao lado.

"O quê está escrevendo, Lois?" perguntou um jovem com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos, olhando a tela do computador por cima dos ombros dela.

"Uma ode à primavera" respondeu. "Banho de sangue tem hífen?" perguntou.

"Não" respondeu ele.

Triunfante, tendo terminado o artigo, Lois o imprimiu e enquanto o levava para a sala do editor-chefe, vinha acompanhada de Jimmy:

"Como sempre consegue as boas estórias, Lois?" perguntou ele.

"Um bom repórter não consegue as grandes estórias, Jimmy. Um bom repórter as torna grandes" respondeu, atravessando as mesas da redação.

Confuso, Jimmy parou no meio do caminho, pensando no que Lois acabara de dizer.

E ao se aproximar da porta de vidro com os dizeres 'Perry White - Editor-Chefe', Lois entrou, e disse:

"Aqui está, chefe!" e entregou o artigo impresso a Perry White, que acabava de desligar o telefone. "A matéria daquele assassinato na Rua 19. Primeira página, todos os créditos para _Lois Lane_!"

"Parece que sim, huh?" gesticulou Perry. "Hey, Jimmy!" chamou, ao ver o fotógrafo passando pela redação.

"Que é chefe?" perguntou ele, ansioso, imaginando se seria daquele vez que teria um trabalho de verdade.

"Traga-me um café!" ordenou.

"Sim, chefe" disse prontamente, saindo da sala e, ao passar por uma outra funcionária: "Um café para o Sr. White, e um chá gelado pra mim!"

E quando Perry se voltou para Lois, ela continuou:

"Bom, como eu ia dizendo, esse pode ser o primeiro de uma série de matérias do tipo 'dando sentido a assassinatos sem sentido'. Podemos conseguir entrevistas com psiquiatras, sociólogos, parentes das vítimas--"

"Hum" resmungou White.

"Eu sei o que o senhor está pensando" explicou Lois. "Estamos falando de competição!"

"Ah não, Lois!" protestou Perry, finalmente. "O Planeta Diário tem uma tradição! Não queremos que isso aqui vire um tablóide como o Inquisitor!"

"Mas chefe--" protestou ela.

"Lois, você vai encontrar uma matéria melhor" disse White, abrindo um envelope ao lado, tirando umas fotografias e jogando-as à mesa para Lois ver.

E ela então se inclinou para ver o que era.

"O quê é?" indagou, conseguindo apenas ver um pontinho escuro no céu em várias fotografias que pareciam ter sido tiradas em algum lugar que ela apenas conseguiu identificar como sendo um país da Ásia.

"Se eu soubesse já teríamos publicado, certo?" respondeu White. "O fato é que, não faço a menor idéia do que isso seja"

"Quem mandou?"

"Deve ser um amador, para tirar fotos tão ruins" resmungou ele. "Foram batidas após um avião quase espatifar em algum lugar do Camboja"

Do lado de fora da sala, Jimmy pegava a caneca de café e o chá gelado da funcionária e entrava na sala.

"O quê é isso?" perguntou o fotógrafo, aproximando-se de Lois para também ver, enquanto entregava o café para Perry. "Parece um pássaro" comentou.

"Parece um avião" retrucou Lois.

"Eu não sei o que é, mas, pra mim, isso não é nem um pássaro, e nem um avião! Isso é notícia!" ponderou White.

Lois reviu todas as fotos, e não conseguiu tirar conclusões do que poderia ser.

"Bom, espero que o senhor não esteja pensando em me mandar para o Camboja! Estou no meio de uma matéria sobre a candidatura de Lex Luthor à Presidência!" exclamou ela, levantando os olhos para vê-lo.

"Esquece! Isso é muito mais notícia. E seja lá o que for, essa coisa não apareceu apenas por lá. Essas aí são da semana passada, e não significavam nada até hoje de manhã--" disse Perry, abrindo um outro envelope que estava debaixo do artigo de Lois, e jogando mais algumas fotografias sobre a mesa. "--quando chegaram essas outras!"

Lois revirou as novas fotos mostradas por White, e pareciam ter sido tiradas em algum lugar da América Central. Novamente, o pontinho escuro no céu.

"Estranho" comentou, quase certa de que se tratava de uma pessoa, embora não pudesse afirmar com segurança, enquanto analisava uma das fotografias bem próximo ao rosto.

"Lois, quero que tente falar com as pessoas que tiraram essas fotos. Os nomes e os telefones estão atrás" apontou, e ela virou a fotografia para ver.

"Quer que eu ajude, chefe?" perguntou Jimmy, entusiasmado.

"Que droga de café é essa?" indagou White, após tomar o primeiro gole.

"Chefe, eu tenho que ir ao aeroporto em alguns minutos, lembra? O Secretário de Defesa vai chegar em poucos instantes!"

"Claro que lembro, Lois! Ainda não estou caduco!" exclamou Perry. "A propósito, o helicóptero já está disponível. Leve Olsen com você!"

Jimmy arregalou os olhos, extasiado.

"Fala sério, chefe?"

Lois sorriu, e mais do que depressa, puxando Jimmy pelo braço, e segurando os envelopes com as fotos, saiu da sala de White.

"Não acredito que finalmente vou cobrir uma estória, Lois!" exclamou Jimmy, enquanto acompanhava Lois até sua mesa.

Apressada, ela pegou sua bolsa.

"Vamos indo, ou iremos nos atrasar!" disse ela, caminhando apressada até o elevador.

Frenético, Jimmy Olsen tentava acompanhá-la, com um enorme sorriso na face.

"Está tudo pronto?" indagou Lois, aproximando-se do controller da central de comando do heliporto do Planeta Diário, enquanto atravessava a sala logo seguida de Jimmy.

"Está sim, Srta Lane!" respondeu, virando-se para vê-la.

"Ótimo!" disse ela, sem parar um minuto sequer, e já do lado de fora da sala, a poucos metros do helicóptero.

Jimmy então viu que não havia piloto, e Lois se virou para chamá-lo:

"Vem logo! Não temos o dia todo!"

E ele correu para alcançá-la.

"Mas não tem piloto!" exclamou.

"Ora, Jimmy, e quem disse que precisamos?" indagou ela, sorrindo.

"Sabe pilotar, Lois?" indagou ele, surpreso, enquanto entrava no helicóptero.

"E desde quando a filha de um General três estrelas não saberia?"

"Uau!" exclamou, impressionado, colocando os equipamentos de transmissão, assim como Lois, que dava início aos procedimentos para decolagem.

"Tudo certo, Srta Lane" disse o controller ao rádio, quando o motor do helicóptero já estava ligado. "Protocolo autorizado!"

"Segura firme, Jimmy!" exclamou ela, ligando os botões no painel de cima, e segurando firme o manche.

E quando o helicóptero levantou vôo, sem que Lois percebesse, um cabo de aço enganchou na barra de aterrissagem, puxando-o violentamente.

"O quê foi isso?" indagou Jimmy.

"Não sei!" exclamou Lois, indiferente, tentando levantar vôo. De repente, ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. E ela não conseguia mais controlar o helicóptero, que começou a rodar sobre a pista de pouso, batendo com a cauda na sala do controller.

"Ah meu Deus!" exclamou ela, apertando vários botões, tentando desesperadamente aterrissar.

De repente, o helicóptero deu um soco, e Jimmy bateu forte com a cabeça no vidro, vindo a desmaiar.

"Jimmy!" exclamou Lois, tentando manter o controle, mas assim que ela puxou o manche para o lado, o veículo acabou batendo na mureta de proteção, momento em que a barra de aterrissagem se soltou do cabo de aço e enroscou na beirada do terraço, ficando o helicóptero pendurado a mais de vinte andares, apenas pela mureta de segurança.

Com o impacto, Lois bateu a cabeça na porta, e soltou o manche abruptamente. E, enquanto se recuperava, olhou para baixo e viu a rua movimentada em frente ao Planeta Diário.

"Jimmy!" chamou Lois, virando-se para vê-lo, e tentando acordá-lo.

Não conseguindo se mover, ela tentou então abrir a porta ao lado dele, esticando-se pela cabine, quando o helicóptero inclinou-se para o lado, e a porta do lado de Lois se abriu.

"Ah meu Deus!" gritou ela, presa apenas pelo cinto.

E olhando para os lados, pensando numa forma de conseguir tirar ela e Jimmy daquela situação, podia agora ouvir os gritos das pessoas que passavam pela rua abaixo, mesmo daquela altura, e Lois sentiu alguma coisa errada. Seu cinto de segurança não estava corretamente acionado. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela caiu para fora, ficando pendurava apenas pelo cinto.

Olhando para baixo, ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser gritar:

"Socorro!"

Na medida em que seus dedos escorregavam, e ela tinha a certeza de que era o fim, ouvia gritos alvoroçados abaixo, e sem conseguir olhar, não conseguindo resistir por mais tempo, ela simplesmente caiu.

Mas algo aconteceu.

Lois sentiu alguém tomá-la nos braços.

Não. Não era o fim.

Ela não havia morrido.

"Não posso deixá-la por um instante que já se mete em apuros?"

Era uma voz familiar.

Agradável.

E ao ver o rosto do seu salvador, o qual estava vestido num uniforme azul e capa vermelha, Lois só murmurar um nome:

"Clark!"

E ele sorriu um sorriso calmo, tranqüilo, que aquiesceu os temores de Lois, enquanto voava com ela para o alto.

Lois olhou para baixo. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e piscou os olhos para ter a certeza de que não era um sonho, abraçando-o com mais força.

Nisso, o helicóptero despencou, a multidão abaixou gritou, e Lois encolheu-se contra o peito de Clark, que apenas levantou um dos braços e, segurando o transporte apenas com uma mão, colocou-o de volta no heliporto, enquanto tocava com os pés ao chão, e aterrissava Lois gentilmente ao seu lado, sem tirar os olhos dela, a qual também não conseguia desviar a atenção dele, com um sorriso.

"Lois" disse ele, retribuindo o sorriso.

E ela olhou para ele, impressionada. Estava diferente. De certa forma. Mas ainda era o Clark Kent que ela amava.

"Senti tanto sua fal--" e antes que ela se aproximasse o bastante para um beijo, ouviu uma voz.

"Srta Lane!" gritou o controller correndo em sua direção, e parando de repente ao ver que ela não estava só. "Ah meu Deus!" exclamou ele, ao ver o sujeito em malha azul colante e botas vermelhas.

"Bom, agora está a salvo, Srta" disse Superman, afastando-se e olhando firme para Lois, que prendia a respiração. "Espero que não deixe de voar por causa desse incidente" sorriu. "Estatisticamente falando, voar ainda é o meio de transporte mais seguro" apontou.

Depois, ele alçou um vôo veloz para o alto, desaparecendo no céu.

"Ah meu Deus!" repetiu o controller.

"Lois!" gritou Jimmy de dentro do helicóptero, tentando soltar o cinto de segurança.

E ela continuava a olhar para o alto, assim como o controller ao seu lado.

"Lois!" gritou novamente Jimmy, agora conseguindo sair do helicóptero. "O quê foi que aconteceu?" perguntou, com a mão na cabeça e olhando para o céu, na mesma direção que os dois, sem saber o que tinha sucedido.

Mas ela nada disse, e continuava a olhar para o alto e a sorrir, com os olhos cheios de brilho. Ele estava de volta. E era esse seu único pensamento.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

Pouco depois, na redação do Planeta Diário, todos os monitores de televisão estavam ligados em diferentes emissoras, e transmitiam as mesmas manchetes, as quais eram acompanhadas com muito interesse pelos atentos telespectadores do maior jornal de Metrópolis.

"_Um homem pássaro foi visto sobrevoando os céus de Metrópolis na tarde de hoje_" dizia Cat Grant, apresentadora do noticiário televisivo de última hora. "_Ele salvou a repórter Lois Lane do Planeta Diário após um acidente de helicóptero--_"

Nisso, imagens de um cinegrafista amador mostravam a silhueta de um homem vestido de azul e vermelho pegando Lois no ar e levando-a para o alto, e uma multidão de pessoas gritando abaixo. Logo após, com apenas uma das mãos, ele segurava o helicóptero que despencava.

"_Mas há relatos em todo o mundo do misterioso salvador_" continuou Cat Grant, quando imagens não muito recentes mostravam um ponto nos céus de lugares isolados ao redor do mundo.

"Ei, ela esqueceu de falar que eu _também_ estava no helicóptero!" protestou Jimmy, apontando para o monitor.

"Silêncio, Olsen!" exclamou um repórter ao seu lado. "Estamos tentando ouvir!"

Todos os repórteres da redação estavam compenetrados nas imagens nos monitores.

Jimmy balançou a cabeça, ainda não acreditando que não haviam citado seu nome. De repente, ele olhou para o lado, e viu Lois saindo da sala de Perry White, que também acompanhava os noticiários pela televisão.

"Lois!" gritou ele, acenando para que ela o visse, enquanto todos ao seu lado o olhavam com censura. "Estamos na televisão!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" fizeram dois repórteres e a copeira.

Lois se aproximou de Jimmy, e com os braços cruzados, também não conseguia tirar os olhos dos monitores. Seus pensamentos eram turbulentos, seu coração estava acelerado, e era como se ela ainda conseguisse sentir as mãos dele ao redor do seu corpo quando a pegou durante a queda.

"_Um homem numa capa vermelha salvou um avião com mais de duzentos passageiros na Polinésia Francesa_" dizia um outro noticiário.

Lois sorriu, e se virou para olhar outro monitor, onde outra reportagem mostrava imagens de um outro cinegrafista amador em Tóquio, em que alguma coisa cortava os céus. E seu coração acelerou, ainda que as imagens fossem rebuscadas e nem um pouco precisas. Logo depois, cenas dos tripulantes que desciam de um avião que quase caiu no Japão eram mostradas.

"_Em todo o mundo há relatos do misterioso homem-pássaro_" dizia um outro apresentador. "_Pergunta-se: será uma invasão?_"

"Que absurdo!" protestou Lois em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos na redação, que se viraram para vê-la.

Mas antes que ela pudesse explicar qualquer coisa, não que houvesse o que pudesse ser explicado, dadas as circunstâncias, Perry gritou da porta da sua sala:

"Todos na sala de reunião!" e entrando na sala ao lado: "AGORA!"

"Estamos com a história do século nas nossas mãos!" gritava Perry agora na sala de reuniões, repleta de repórteres. "E temos que ter EXCLUSIVIDADE!"

Lois, que estava entre todos os repórteres do Planeta Diário, ao lado de Jimmy, com seu caderno de notas, ainda não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

"Lois!" gritou Perry, ao vê-la com um sorriso nos lábios e olhar perdido.

"O quê foi, chefe?" perguntou ela, como se acordasse de um transe.

"O quê está fazendo aqui? Devia estar no hospital!"

Todas as pessoas na sala voltaram os olhos para ela, que apenas sorriu, e disse:

"Estou bem, chefe"

Jimmy, ao seu lado, sorriu.

Inabalável, Perry continuou seu discurso intermitente:

"Quero fotos!" gritou, lançando olhares e apontando o dedo para seus principais fotógrafos. "Muitas fotos!" e olhando para todos: "Quero saber se ele está envolvido em algum esquema de promoção ou algo do gênero--"

"Não acho que ele esteja envolvido nisso, chefe" interrompeu Lois.

"Não quero saber!" retrucou Perry, apontando-lhe o dedo. "Quero respostas! Quero uma entrevista exclusiva! Tenham em mente que TODOS os jornais do mundo estarão atrás disso! É a maior entrevista da história da humanidade, desde que Moises falou com Deus! E nem que meus principais repórteres tenham que ficar nos telhados dos prédios mais altos de Metrópolis acenando para esse sei-lá-o-quê, temos que ter exclusividade! Quero saber o NOME dele. De ONDE ele veio. Quero saber TUDO! Idade, altura, peso. Para qual time que ele torce. Quem é o seu alfaiate? Ele tem namorada?"

Nisso, Lois sorriu, enquanto tomava notas.

"E não voltem aqui SEM respostas!" gritou Perry, acendendo um charuto.

Ao ver, porém, que todos ainda o observavam, imóveis, gritou:

"O quê estão esperando? Ao TRABALHO!"

E na medida que todos saiam apressados da sala de reuniões, Perry chamou Lois, que esbarrou em Jimmy, e ficou na sala quando já não havia mais ninguém além de White.

"Feche a porta, Lois" pediu Perry, sentando-se à mesa de reuniões.

Lois fechou a porta e se aproximou.

"Quero lhe pedir um favor" disse ele.

Ela então enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Contratei um novo repórter. Ele chega amanhã, e com toda essa confusão de última hora, não vou ter muito tempo para ele. É um conhecido de longa data, e não quero vê-lo nas mãos de qualquer um. Quero que o oriente nos primeiros dias aqui no jornal, e que trabalhem juntos na matéria sobre o homem-pássaro"

"Mas chefe, eu--"

"Lois!" exclamou ele. "Você é a melhor repórter que eu tenho. Sei que vai conseguir dar conta do recado"

"É que--"

"Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, por ele ser um conhecido meu e tudo mais, e embora isso não seja da sua conta, ninguém melhor do que você, Lois, para saber que eu jamais contrataria alguém que não fosse bom o bastante para o Planeta Diário"

"Não é isso, chefe, é que eu--"

"Pode ir agora, Lois" concluiu ele, ignorando seus apelos.

Ao ver que Lois continuava parada à sua frente, Perry levantou os olhos para vê-la:

"Como vou trabalhar na matéria do Superman se vou ter que pajear um novo repórter?" indagou ela, furiosa.

Perry arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Superman?" repetiu ele, olhando para um ponto fixo qualquer.

Lois enrugou a testa.

"Você disse _Superman_?" repetiu ele.

Lois deu de ombros.

"Foi o que eu disse, não foi?"

"Hum. Gostei" sorriu ele. "Superman" repetiu gesticulando com as mãos ao alto, como se enxergasse o nome escrito na próxima manchete.

Perry então se virou para Lois, e disse:

"Lois, essa matéria é sua. Consiga a estória!"

Lois sorriu, satisfeita, mas antes que saísse da sala de Perry, ele completou:

"E você não precisa bancar a pajem. É só orientá-lo"

Lois suspirou, imaginando que ele deixaria de lado a idéia dela ter que ajudar o novo repórter, mas como não havia mais como argumentar com Perry, simplesmente deixou-o a sós com suas idéias para o Superman.

"O quê foi, Lois?" perguntou Jimmy ao vê-la sair bufando da sala de reuniões, logo seguida de Perry que, indiferente, entrava em seu gabinete ao lado.

"Vou ter que bancar a babá de um repórter novo que chega amanhã" resmungou.

"Puxa, que chato!" comentou Jimmy, solidário. "Por outro lado, ele vai poder ajudá-la com a matéria sobre o tal Azulão"

"Azulão, Jimmy?" indagou Lois, enrugando a testa.

"Jimmy!" gritou Perry da sua sala.

Lois e Jimmy se viraram para ver Perry enlouquecido em sua sala, e o jovem fotógrafo apenas sorriu para a colega antes de ir ver o que ele queria.

Sozinha, e pensativa, Lois se sentou à sua mesa, e levantou os olhos para o monitor de televisão ao lado, onde agora apareciam mais imagens dele, do grande amor da sua vida sobrevoando os céus de vários lugares ao redor do mundo, salvando pessoas, e trazendo esperança para todos, e para ela. Lois então suspirou, e sorriu.

-------------------------------------------------

Era noite, e os noticiários locais ainda borbulhavam com informações sobre o Superman. O Planeta Diário havia acabado de lançar uma edição especial de última hora com o nome Superman, e a reportagem de capa era o salvamento da repórter Lois Lane. Toda a mídia começava a adotar o nome também.

Lois sorria, enquanto subia pelo elevador do edifício onde morava, e lia a reportagem.

Ao entrar no apartamento, ela jogou a bolsa, o casaco e o jornal sobre o sofá, serviu-se de uma taça de vinho tinto, tomou um gole e foi até a varanda, como fazia todas as noites. Naquela noite, por um motivo especial. Com o olhar perdido, imaginava onde ele estaria naquele exato momento, e quando voltaria a vê-lo, embora compreendesse que aquele era seu primeiro dia de aparecimento público e que muito provavelmente ele estaria ocupado o bastante salvando pessoas em todo o mundo para visitar a namorada que não via há anos. Namorada. E Lois pensou como seriam as coisas dali em diante. Seria ela ainda a namorada do Superman? E um frio subiu por sua espinha. Mas ao lembrar do reencontro, quando ele a salvou da queda, o modo como a olhou. Não. Nada havia mudado.

E olhando para os céus estrelados da Cidade do Amanhã, Lois tinha a estranha sensação de que ainda o veria naquela noite. E foi enquanto acendia um cigarro, e sentiu uma brisa forte ao seu lado apagar a chama do isqueiro, que ela soube. Não estava mais sozinha. Nunca mais. E ao se virar, lá estava ele, com os braços cruzados contra o peito, flutuando e encarando-a do alto da sacada, com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos repletos de brilho, o mesmo de horas antes, quando os dois se encontraram pela primeira vez após quase seis anos. Seis anos.

Lois emitiu um riso de felicidade e orgulho ao vê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos também se enchiam de brilho, e quase lacrimejavam.

"Smallville" disse, aproximando-se dele, enquanto ele também se aproximava, tocando os pés no chão da varanda.

"Lois" respondeu ele, colocando agora as mãos ao redor de sua cintura.

Ao sentir novamente o seu toque, Lois fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima correu por sua face. Seria um sonho? pensou ela. Finalmente estavam juntos? Esperou tanto por aquele momento, que chegava a imaginar se jamais aconteceria. E todas as vezes em que lembrava dos dias maravilhosos que passaram anos antes, imaginava se realmente teriam acontecido, e se não passavam de um sonho exatamente como aquele. Pois a sensação era a mesma. Amor. Carinho. Calor. Aconchego. Sim. Claro que era um sonho. Um sonho que se tornava realidade. Finalmente.

E ao abrir os olhos, lá estava ele, sorrindo com a mesma segurança de quando partiu. E ela então o examinou mais uma vez, tocou cuidadosamente a malha azul que definia seus bíceps e peitoral. Depois, tocou o símbolo pentagonal sobre seu peito, lembrando dos símbolos kryptonianos que Clark lhe mostrou anos atrás, e das imagens que viu naquela tarde nos noticiários.

Finalmente, o mundo o conhecia.

E assim como ela, todos se apaixonariam por ele e por tudo aquilo que ele representava.

Admirada e orgulhosa, Lois sorriu e o fitou com firmeza nos olhos. Foi quando teve a certeza de que ele voltava para ficar.

Ela se aproximou mais, e ele a puxou gentilmente para um abraço. E Lois sentiu o calor da radiação emitida por seu corpo, lembrando o quanto isso era bom e agradável. Cuidadosamente, ele afastou as madeixas do rosto de Lois, e sorriu.

"É muito bom estar de volta ao lugar onde sempre pertenci... e que é ao seu lado, Lois" disse ele, com sua firmeza inabalável.

Lois sorriu. Ele estava diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo, era o mesmo. E não era a malha azul que o tornava especial.

"Senti tanto sua falta" confessou ela, com as pernas cambaleantes e o coração acelerado enquanto pensava no que ele acabara de dizer '_É muito bom estar de volta ao lugar onde sempre pertenci... e que é ao seu lado, Lois'_. E ela aconchegou a cabeça contra seu peito.

Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia o perfume de seus cabelos e de sua pele. Não desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo que não fosse ali, com a mulher a amada.

"Está tremendo, Lois?" perguntou ele.

Lois sorriu, sem se virar para vê-lo, e com os olhos fechados, disse:

"Sinto-me como da primeira vez que ficamos juntos em Smallville"

Ele sorriu. "Esperei tanto por esse dia" disse, enquanto os dois se desvencilhavam gentilmente um do outro.

Foi então que ele estendeu-lhe a mão. Confusa, Lois, porém, não hesitou, e segurou sua mão. "Quero levá-la para um passeio" disse, sorrindo.

"Como antigamente?" perguntou ela, lembrando dos passeios sobre os milharais em Smallville, anos antes, enquanto ele a segurava por trás pela cintura e se preparava para dar impulso.

"Melhor" corrigiu ele. E Lois se virou para vê-lo por cima de seu ombro, e sorriu, assim que alçaram vôo.

Com as pernas apoiadas na panturrilha de Superman, que a segurava firme pela cintura com um braço, enquanto o outro lhe servia de apoio, Lois não conseguia desviar o olhar dele, embora cortassem agora os céus de Metrópolis, e ela pudesse vislumbrar toda a beleza daquela noite agradável de uma forma que ninguém mais além do Superman poderia.

Superman.

Pois era isso que ele era.

Para ela, e para todo o mundo.

E por mais que a vista fosse inefável, Lois encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, que se virou para vê-la, com um sorriso. Não importava onde, no calor do seu apartamento, na beleza da estonteante Fortaleza da Solidão, ou sobre os céus da iluminada Metrópolis, estar com ele, sentir seu corpo contra o dela, seu toque, seu cheiro, seu calor, era sublime.

De repente, quando Lois se deu conta, eles estavam de volta. Ele a colocou gentilmente à sua frente após tocar o piso da varanda do apartamento dela, e a olhou com firmeza nos olhos. Nada mais precisava ser dito. E Lois colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, que se inclinou para tocar seus lábios contra os dela. Lentamente, os dois se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado e há muito esperado, enquanto Superman a erguia gentilmente do chão, e a levava pelo colo para dentro do apartamento.

-------------------------------------------------

Horas depois, deitado na cama, Clark segurava a mão de uma adormecida Lois contra seu peito nu, enquanto olhava para o teto, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e os olhos cheios de brilho. Era bom estar de volta, pensou.

"Clark?" perguntou ela, sonolenta, virando-se para vê-lo.

Ele baixou os olhos também para vê-la, e sorriram, enquanto Lois se ajeitava ao seu lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça com a mão enquanto a outra permanecia sobre o peito de Clark. "Achei que avisaria quanto voltasse" disse, subitamente, e com um sorriso: "Mas gostei da surpresa"

"Bom, na verdade, eu pretendia encontrá-la somente amanhã--" disse ele, sorrindo.

"Que embaraçoso!" exclamou ela, enrugando a testa e cerrando os olhos, lembrando do helicóptero, e depois sorrindo: "Ainda bem que você estava por perto"

"Lois," disse ele, beijando sua mão "sempre estou por perto" corrigiu.

Ela sorriu, confiante. "Bom... e quando voltou?" perguntou.

"Ontem" respondeu ele. "Nem meus pais sabiam que eu voltaria. E minha mãe queria ligar para você assim que cheguei para contar a novidade, mas não deixei. Quis surpreendê-la--" repetiu.

Lois sorriu. "E conseguiu" disse.

Clark suspirou enquanto olhava firme nos olhos dela, e disse: "Lois, eu nunca mais vou deixá-la"

"Eu sei" ela respondeu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo nos lábios. "Sabe o quê eu pensei?" perguntou entre os beijos.

"O quê?" perguntou ele, puxando-a gentilmente para si para um beijo mais demorado, enquanto Lois se ajeitava sobre seu peitoral.

"Pensei que podíamos passar o dia juntos amanhã. O quê acha?" sugeriu ela, sorrindo, enquanto Clark a abraçava, cruzando as mãos ao redor de seu corpo, e olhava pensativo para o teto na medida em que Lois cobria suas faces com beijos e afagos.

"Acho ótimo" concordou ele.

De repente, Lois parou de beijá-lo e enrugou a testa. "Ah, não! Esqueci completamente--" disse ela.

"O quê?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Perry me obrigou a ajudar com o novo repórter que começa amanhã" lembrou, ainda irritada com a idéia.

"Hum. É mesmo?" indagou Clark, com um olhar desconfiado. "E quem é esse repórter?"

Lois rolou os olhos. "O Perry esqueceu de me dizer o nome"

"E por quê _você_ tem que ajudar esse novo repórter?" perguntou ele.

Lois então sorriu ao perceber que Clark demonstrava ciúmes e se inclinou novamente para beijá-lo.

"Deve ser o meu charme--" disse ela, ronronando próximo à orelha dele.

"Ah é!" protestou ele, aos risos, antes que ela concluísse a frase, tomando-a nos braços e colocando-a no outro lado da cama para se inclinar sobre ela, que também ria.

E os dois já não mais riam, e houve um silêncio enquanto fitavam um ao outro. "Estou orgulhosa de você" disse ela, subitamente, afagando seus cabelos.

Clark sorriu. Ainda era estranho lidar com toda aquela atenção, embora ele gostasse. Afinal, não precisava mais esconder seus poderes. Mas principalmente, porque ele tinha Lois ao seu lado, que sempre o ajudaria e o apoiaria, como sempre.

"As pessoas devem estar querendo saber a meu respeito" disse ele, então.

Lois apenas balançou a cabeça, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, lembrando a reunião de Perry no Planeta Diário, e Clark lhe sorriu. "Devia escrever alguma coisa, Lois"

"É exatamente o que Perry quer... que eu me torne a assessora de imprensa do Superman" disse, enrugando a testa, e sorrindo, na medida em que gostava da idéia.

"Você até me deu um nome... embora eu prefira Kal-El" disse ele, sorrindo.

Lois rolou os olhos com o comentário. "E o quê eu escreveria?" perguntou.

"Se alguém me conhece bem, esse alguém é você, Lois. Tenho certeza que vai saber o que dizer a meu respeito às pessoas" disse ele.

Lois ficou pensativa, e depois sorriu. Colocou então os braços ao redor do pescoço de Clark e ele se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

-------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol atravessarem as frestas da janela do quarto, Lois abriu os olhos e viu ao seu lado da cama Clark vestido na malha azul e vermelha, admirado-a.

Constrangida, como se ele jamais a tivesse visto pela manhã, Lois cobriu a face com uma das mãos, sorrindo.

"Você está linda" disse ele, também sorrindo.

E Lois se ajeitou na cama para vê-lo melhor.

"Tenho que ir agora, Lois" disse ele. "Alguém lá fora está precisando da minha ajuda nesse exato momento"

Lois sorriu, orgulhosa. "Claro. Vá logo" disse, enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la nos lábios.

E Lois cerrou os olhos, imaginando novamente se aquilo tudo não passava mesmo de um sonho, e como um sonho poderia ser tão real, e perfeito. O homem da sua vida estava de volta. E nunca mais a deixaria. Nem a ela, e nem as pessoas que precisavam dele. E sorriu, enquanto sentia-o se afastar gentilmente.

"Vejo-o mais tarde?" perguntou, abrindo os olhos. Mas quando Lois se deu conta, ele já não estava mais lá, e as cortinas da janela se agitavam com o rastro do seu vôo.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3**

Pouco depois, no Planeta Diário, Lois entrou à sala de Perry com um artigo nas mãos, e um sorriso estampado na face. O editor-chefe estava de pé atrás da sua mesa, com um charuto nas mãos, enquanto terminava uma ligação, quando pegou o impresso, e antes que visse do que se tratava, encarou-a. Havia alguma coisa diferente no semblante da sua melhor repórter naquela manhã pós-Superman. E mesmo antes que ele pudesse indagar o que era, ainda porque, estava preocupado com os acontecimentos do dia anterior no heliporto do jornal, Perry finalmente leu a primeira linha do artigo trazido por ela e, como que impressionado, sentou-se à cadeira, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o os olhos repletos de um brilho que Lois logo identificou como sendo de satisfação.

"Mas... como diabos conseguiu isso, Lane?" perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos do artigo.

Lois suspirou e sorriu, sem nada dizer, quando Perry, após ler rapidamente o redigido, virou-se para o lado, e disse:

"Está vendo, Kent? Isso é jornalismo de primeira!"

Nisso, Lois se virou mais do que depressa, atônita. Até aquele momento não tinha percebido que havia mais alguém na sala com Perry, muito menos que se tratava de...

"Clark!" exclamou ela, perplexa e, ao mesmo tempo, com um enorme sorriso.

Ele sorriu em resposta, enquanto se levantava da cadeira ao lado da estante de livros de Perry, e ajeitava os óculos, aparato esse que imediatamente chamou a atenção de Lois, que quase não o reconheceu, e ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, diante dos seus olhos, quando instantes antes, estava no seu apartamento, em sua cama. Por mais que não fosse impossível, era algo impensado da parte de Lois. E suas pernas estavam cambaleantes, e seu coração acelerado. E ela sabia que, naquele exato momento, ele podia até mesmo ouvir suas palpitações.

"Olá, Lois" disse Clark, sorrindo, quase não conseguindo se conter. Seu desejo era tomá-la nos braços e cobri-la de beijos.

"Então vocês dois já se conhecem?" indagou Perry, levantando as sobrancelhas e observando-os por cima dos óculos de grau, fazendo com que ambos finalmente voltassem ao momento presente.

"Bom... eu nunca contei que passei uns tempos em Smallville, chefe?" indagou Lois, virando-se para vê-lo, com um sorriso.

"Claro... cidade pequena!" exclamou Perry, indiferente.

Lois voltou o olhar para Clark. Estava agora sem palavras. E por vários instantes, ficou observando-o, ansiando por um momento a sós com ele.

Ela então enrugou a testa, e apontou para os olhos de Clark, que ajeitou os óculos, e imaginou que aquele seria um tipo de disfarce.

E ele apenas sorriu. "Miopia" disse, como se explicasse, olhando agora para Perry, que volta e meia os encarava, curioso, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

"Que bom que já se conhecem!" exclamou o editor-chefe, finalmente. "Leia isso, Kent, e diga o que acha" disse, entregando-lhe o artigo.

Confuso, Clark pegou o impresso, e olhou para Lois, que balançou a cabeça e sorriu, certa de que ele ia gostar do que estava prestes a ler. Ao ver o título, Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso e confuso, e ergueu os olhos para ver Lois, que lhe sorriu em resposta, e continuou a leitura silenciosa:

"_Passei a Noite com o Superman, por Lois Lane _

_Ele veio de longe. Muito longe. De uma galáxia há milhares de anos luz da Terra, de uma civilização que já não existe mais. Seus poderes são sobre-humanos. Suas capacidades, imensuráveis. E ainda que ele não tenha nascido nesse planeta, faz parte dele tanto quanto qualquer um de nós. Pois seu coração é humano, e sua alma é etérea. Seus propósitos? Lutar pela verdade e pela justiça; trazer esperança aos que dela se desgarraram; e a promessa de um futuro melhor para a humanidade, agora certa de que há alguém sempre por perto, capaz de resguardá-la incondicionalmente nos momentos mais difíceis, e de mostrar que dias melhores estão por vir._"

"Uau!" exclamou Clark ao terminar, e voltar os olhos para Lois, que sorria. "Isso é... puxa vida, Lois... isso é..." e ele não conseguia apenas continuar a frase, como também, mal podia se conter. Desejava naquele momento, mais do que tudo, abraçá-la e beijá-la. Sabia que somente ela poderia dizer o que ele gostaria de expressar para o mundo todo. Porque ela simplesmente era a mulher da sua vida, e o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

"Incrível é a palavra, Kent!" exclamou Perry.

Clark sorriu, enquanto Lois ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. "Então, você encontrou mesmo com o...?" ele lhe perguntou, enquanto gesticulava com a mão cortando o ar.

"Na verdade, ele me encontrou" explicou Lois, ainda sorrindo.

"Nossa... Meus parabéns! Tenho certeza de que o Superman vai gostar muito do que você escreveu a respeito dele" completou Clark, sorrindo.

"Espero que sim" reforçou ela.

"Se ele vai ou não gostar, já não é problema nosso!" exclamou Perry, pegando o artigo da mão de Clark, enquanto se inclinava sobre a mesa e chamava sua secretária pelo interfone.

"Sr White?" indagou a secretária que surgiu imediatamente à porta.

"Leve já esse artigo para o forno!" ordenou ele.

"Sim, Sr White!" respondeu ela, pegando o impresso, atravessando a sala e caminhando o mais depressa possível pela redação.

Perry então se voltou para Lois e Clark, que continuavam a se olhar, com sorriso nos lábios. Enrugou a testa, e balançou a cabeça, confuso, enquanto pegava uma garrafa de refrigerante do frigobar, e os dois finalmente se viravam para vê-lo.

"Como pode constatar, Clark... os velhos hábitos mudaram" comentou, mostrando a garrafa.

Clark sorriu.

"Imagino que isso seja um segredinho entre vocês dois" deduziu Lois, sem entender. Sabia ela que os dois já se conheciam quando, anos antes, Chloe comentou que Perry White havia se tornado editor-chefe do Planeta Diário, e Clark lhe contou toda a história de quando o jornalista esteve em Smallville e quase descobriu seu segredo.

E Clark não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lois, que, por seu turno, continha-se e tentava desesperadamente disfarçar a vontade enorme de pular nos seus braços.

Nisso, White tentava abrir a garrafa de refrigerante.

"Kent, abra isso aqui pra mim" pediu ele, enquanto Lois, tentando manter-se firme sobre as penas, tentava desconversar:

"Bom, agora que já temos a exclusiva do Superman, o quê acha de voltarmos à matéria da candidatura de Lex à Presidência?" indagou ela, enquanto Clark tentava abrir a garrafa de refrigerante, sempre trocando olhares com Lois, que sorria toda vez que seus olhos se cruzavam.

"Pode ser, Lois" respondeu White, não muito convencido, enquanto Lois pegou a garrafa de Clark, chacoalhou-a e devolveu-a a ele. "Quero que trabalhe nisso com o Clark"

Os dois então o encararam, surpresos, e Perry olhou para ambos. "O quê?" indagou, como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

De repente, a garrafa de refrigerante extravasou na mão de Clark, e a bebida derramou na sua calça e nos seus sapatos. Lois não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Perry pegou a garrafa da mão de Clark, tomou um gole da bebida, e depois a colocou sobre a mesa.

"Bom, é isso ai... Agora tenho muito o que fazer, crianças" disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros de cada um dos dois e acompanhando-os até a porta: "Essa coisa toda do Superman está deixando as pessoas frenéticas" explicou Perry, olhando para Clark, como se sentisse que devesse partilhar isso com ele, já que acabara de chegar, e ele não poderia lhe dar a atenção que achava que merecia, em nome dos bons tempos em Smallville.

"Imagino que sim... Sr White" concordou, ajeitando os óculos, quando Lois então esticou a cabeça do outro lado de Perry, e lhe lançou um olhar e um sorriso cheio de malícia.

E virando-se para Lois, Perry continuou:

"Quero que você mostre o lugar para o Clark. Apresente-o às pessoas, quero que ele sinta a batida do coração da Cidade do Amanhã! E não esqueçam... mais matérias sobre o Superman!" apontou, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

E quando estavam do lado de fora da sala de White, Lois e Clark ficaram parados frente a frente, quando ela então olhou na direção do elevador, e acenou discretamente com a cabeça para que ele a acompanhasse. Clark se virou para trás, para ver se alguém os estava vendo, ajeitou os óculos e a seguiu até o elevador. Sem desviar o olhar de Clark, prostrado do outro lado do elevador, a vários passos de distancia de Lois, ela o observava, e apertou o botão para o último andar.

"Clark?" indagou uma voz familiar, e quando Clark se virou para ver quem era, viu apenas o flash de uma máquina fotográfica atingi-lo nos olhos.

"Jimmy!" exclamou.

"O quê faz aqui?" indagou o fotógrafo, aproximando-se para um rápido abraço entre conhecidos. "Uau! Você está ótimo... a viagem pelo mundo pelo visto lhe fez muito bem... e o quê são esses óculos?"

"Er... miopia" explicou, apontando, enquanto Lois rolava os olhos, impaciente, segurando o botão do elevador.

"Que chato" comentou Jimmy. "Espere..." disse ele, então olhando alternadamente para Clark e depois para Lois, como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo. "Você é o novo repórter?"

Lois sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "O próprio, Jimmy" respondeu, enquanto Clark apenas sorria.

"Puxa vida!" exclamou Jimmy, impressionado. "Quais seriam as chances disso acontecer, não é mesmo Lois?" e apontando para ambos, completou: "O time mais quente da cidade... juntos novamente! Uau!"

"JIMMY!" esbravejou Perry da sua sala.

Jimmy enrugou a testa, preocupado, e disse, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios: "Acho que o Sr White está me chamando..."

"Parece que sim" concordou Clark, sorrindo.

"Bom... de qualquer forma, é bom tê-lo por perto, novamente, Clark!" exclamou, enquanto se afastava, apressado, e Clark apenas lhe acenava, na medida em que Lois, balançava a cabeça, achando graça da situação, e soltava o botão do elevador.

Quando a porta do elevador finalmente se fechou, os dois se aproximaram lentamente um do outro, e ela finalmente sentiu as mãos de Clark encontrarem com as suas. Era bom vê-lo novamente, ainda que tivessem se separado há poucos instantes. Era bom senti-lo novamente. E os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, quando ele então se inclinou para beijá-la, e o elevador parou de repente, e a porta abriu.

Sorridente, Lois saiu e o chamou para fora.

"Venha, Clark! Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa!"

Ele sorriu, e a acompanhou pelas escadas que os levaram até o terraço do Planeta Diário.

Lois sorria e suspirava, enquanto admirava a vista da cidade, que já não era, e nunca mais seria a mesma coisa de antes.

E Clark não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, enquanto se aproximava e tocava sua mão apoiada na mureta.

"Esse é seu lugar favorito?" perguntou ele.

Mas ela se virou para vê-lo, com um sorriso nos lábios, e disse:

"Não"

Clark retribuiu o sorriso, confuso, e ela completou: "ESSE é o meu lugar favorito!" e mergulhou nos braços do homem da sua vida.

Ele retribuiu o abraço, surpreso e feliz.

"Venho até aqui todos os dias desde que comecei a trabalhar no jornal" disse ela, levantando a cabeça para vê-lo. "E ficava imaginando como seriam as coisas quando voltasse... De tudo o que eu acreditava que pudesse ser, jamais pensei que seria dessa forma" e fitando-o nos olhos, continuou: "Você me surpreendeu, Smallville. E continua me surpreendendo"

Abraçado a Lois, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e de sua pele, Clark sorriu. "Tudo agora vai ser como antes, Lois. Vamos começar de onde paramos" disse, referindo-se a seus sentimentos por ela, e ao relacionamento intenso que tinham em Smallville anos atrás.

Os dois se desvencilharam lentamente, e ela o encarou nos olhos. "Não, não vai..." corrigiu ela, sorrindo, sob o olhar desconfiado dele. "Vai ser muito melhor"

E Clark sorriu, e se inclinou para beijá-la, quando ela então o interrompeu para remover cuidadosamente os óculos dele, que via agora o aparato nas suas mãos, as quais segurou gentilmente e beijou.

Lois olhava bem para os seus olhos, tão expressivos, tão cheios de paixão e de felicidade como quando estavam juntos há cinco anos, e ele novamente se inclinou sobre ela, e os dois se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado. Envolvendo-a num abraço, Clark a levantou a poucos palmos do chão. Nunca mais a deixaria. Nunca mais. Nem como Clark Kent, nem como Superman.

"Eu amo você, Lois" disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu amo você também, Clark" Lois suspirou, enquanto uma lágrima de felicidade corria por sua face.

**FIM**


End file.
